St Patrick's Day
by ZeGixie
Summary: Just another holiday that Fairy Tail celebrates, Lucy doesn't know about, and nobody thought to inform her of. Sequel to Valentines Day.


The author informs her viewers, "This means that someone is speaking."  
'And this,' thinks the author. 'you have to oblivous not to understand.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy walked into the guild and immediately got pinched on the arm.

"OOWWW! Geez, Natsu what was that for?" The blonde Celestial Mage asked as she rubbed the now sore spot on her arm.

"You're not wearing green, Lucy." The pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer replied calmly.

"No, Natsu," Lucy replied. "I'm not wearing green, but what does that have to do with anything, let alone pinching me?"

Natsu looked at Lucy strangely. 'Doesn't she know anything?' He asked himself. "It's St. Patrick's Day."

"St. Patrick's Day?" As soon as those words left Lucy's mouth, Mirajane rushed over and grabbed Lucy.

"Hello, Mirajane." Lucy looked at the white-haired Take-over Mage. "Why did you grab me?"

"You don't know what St. Patrick's Day is?" The white-haired girl asked, completely ignoring Lucy's question.

Lucy sighed deeply before answering. "We've been over this. When I was growing up, Christmas was the only thing we celebrated and even then..." She left her reply uncompleted.

And just like on Valentines Day, they were gone in a blink of an eye. Natsu looked around and muttered to himself, "how'd they leave so quickly?"

-In Mirajane's room-  
"Really, Mira?" Lucy shouted. "Kidnapping me again?"

'Poor, sweet Lucy.' Mira thought. 'So uneducated in using holidays to take advantage of, wait, I mean, using holidays to express her feelings towa-'

"Mira! Mira! Are you even paying attention to me?!" Lucy yelled at her kidnapper. "What was the point of whisking me here if you're just going to stare off into space!"

"What? Oh, yeah, St. Patrick's Day. Okay, now, Lucy, I'm going to explain St. Patrick's Day."

"Miiiirrrrraaaa," Lucy sighed. "You couldn't have done that out in the guild?"

"No, of course not. Now, listen up." Mirajane said as she slipped slightly into an her satanic mode. "St. Patrick's was originally a day to celebrate how one man converted an entire nation into a certain religion, or something like that. Now, it's basically an excuse for people to drink and party."

"So, why are we celebrating it? Drinking and partying is what Fairy Tail does normally." The blonde asked, confusion written on her face.

"Because," Mirajane said exasperated. "It's a good excuse for us to drink and party, just because we do that all the time, it doesn't mean that we don't want an excuse to do it. Besides that, there are other rules about St. Patrick's Day."

"Really? Holidays have rules?"

The Take-over Mage heaved a sigh. "Of course holidays have rules, Lucy. Anyways, here are some rules for St. Patrick's Day. If a person isn't wearing some sort of green on their body they can be pinched without retaliation. To be wearing green means the green on their body has to be something that isn't normally on their body, so bruises, hair color, and eye color don't count. Nearly everything, food-wise, will be green. 'Gold' coins will be passed out in cute little black cauldrons. do you understand now?"

"I think I get it." Lucy replied. "The only thing I really need to look out for is the wearing green rule. You know, this basically sounds like a holiday to celebrate green."

"It does, doesn't it?" Mira affirmed. "Are you wearing any green?"

"Actually, yes, but it's not exactly visible."

"Oh. What to do about that?"

"I don't think it'll be that big of a deal. I mean, I'll just tell them that I'm wearing grren and they'll leave me alone." Lucy smiled at Mirajane. Mirajane looked at her with a worried look in her eyes.

"Lucy, i don't think that-"

"It'll be okay, Mira." With those parting words, Lucy left Mirajane's room and headed towards the main part of the guild.

'I don't think she realizes that they won't take her word for it.' Mira worried. 'I hope it'll all be okay in the end.'

~~~~~~A couple of hours later~~~~~~  
"Mirajane!" Lucy cried. "You have to help me!" The young mage flung herself on a bar stool and layed her head onto the bar.

"How can I help?" Mirajane was startled by the teary-eyed blonde.

"Make them stop pinching me. I told them I was wearing green, but they don't believe me and keep telling me to show them, but I can't, so you've go to make them stop."

"Lucy, I'm sorry, but I can't make them stop." She pondered on what to do for a moment and then began to speak again. "Why don't you go home and change your clothes?"

"I can't," came the sad answer.

"Why not?"

"I don't any visible green clothes."

"Then, I'm sorry. There's not anything I can do." Just then, she heard someone yelling for another drink. "I'll be right back, Lucy."

A couple of seconds after Mirajane left, Lucy felt someone else pinch her.

"That's it," she growled. She climbed on top of the bar and yelled for all of Fairy Tail to hear. "I'm wearing green, you imbeciles! Want proof?! Here, have some proof!" With the last couple of words, she pulled up her shirt and showed off her green bra.

In the next moment, she felt herself being picked up, thrown over someone's shoulder, and carried out of the guild.

~~~~~~At the guild~~~~~~  
Everyone blinked in shock for a couple of seconds, before they heard Mirajane squeal excitedly, "This is working out perfectly." With that simple explanation of the craziness, everyone went back to what they were doing before.

~~~~~~With Lucy and 'her captor'~~~~~~  
"Put me down! You baka! Put me down!" Lucy yelled at her captor.

"No," he growled. "I'm not letting you show your body off anymore. You can't show everybody else what is rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours? Excuse me, this is my body and I get to decide who can see it and who gets to show it off." She fussed at the boy carrying her, deciding that there was no way she could get away.

"Not any more, it isn't." The boy answered simply.

"Since when?"

"Since Valentines Day. Once you gave me that chocolate, there was no turning back, you're mine now."

"I'm not a possession, baka!"

"Shh!" He admonished. "Stop arguing with me, we're almost there."

'Almost where?' Lucy thought, but obediently stayed silent.

He finally put her down. She looked around herself in a familiar place, his house. It was still as messy as all get out, but she didn't mind. He looked down at her and frowned a bit. A horrible thought had just come to his mind.

She glanced at his face and noticed the frown. "What's wrong?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked her. If she was mad at him, then he'd be in big trouble, like worse than Erza when she's angry trouble.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you. This is kind of my fault, although, you do hold the majority of the blame."

"What? How can you blame this on me?"

"Easily. You didn't even both-" Her voice was cut off as he put his mouth on hers, effectively cutting off her babbling.

Once they finally came up for air, he leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled up at him and mumbled a few words.

"Natsu, you baka."

~~~~~~End~~~~~~


End file.
